Granny's Gotta Talk
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction. A quick little epilogue to "Grannies Gone Wild", taking place directly after said episode.) Now knowing just what her elder granddaughter thinks of her and her pals, Granny Smith decides to have a chat with Applejack concerning her rules. Of particular concern, is the underlying behavior behind them.


Applejack was waiting patiently by the balloon port, a small smile plastered on her face. Having to pull double duty at Twilight's school had been a challenge, but nothing she wasn't already used to. And now she was expecting Rainbow Dash and the Gold Horseshoe Gals to return from Las Pegasus at any moment. Hopefully, Rainbow had remembered to follow those instructions and kept the gals out of trouble. If not for the fact that Apple Bloom was still too young to manage Sweet Apple Acres on her own, Applejack would've gone herself and given Big Macintosh the rest he was long overdue for.

The rays of the setting sun cast a faint orange tint over the horizon, and out of the corner of her eyes the farm pony caught the familiar sight of Cherry Berry's balloon. Inside the basket with the balloon mare herself, were Rainbow Dash, Granny Smith, Apple Rose, Apple Sauce, and Goldie Delicious. All of them seemed okay. Heck, Applejack noticed that her pegasus friend now sported a Gold Horseshoe Gals t-shirt, and the mare chuckled a bit at the sight. "Looks like y'all had a heck of time in Las Pegasus," She warmly greeted. "Everythin' go okay?"

"Course it did, Rainbow Dash was an excellent chaperone." Granny Smith nodded.

Rainbow, for her part, could hardly contain her excitement! "The Wild Blue Yonder was amazing!" She fondly exclaimed, performing all sorts of loops and mid-air spins. "I'm _so_ glad I got the chance to ride it! And it's all thanks to these wonderful old mares! I never knew they had so many awesome perks!"

"That's the Gold Horseshoe Gals for ya, always full of surprises," Applejack laughed, and then quickly changed the subject. "So, Rainbow Dash, did you keep Granny Smith and the rest of the gals out of trouble?"

But before Rainbow had a chance to speak up, Granny Smith instead glanced at Applejack and informed her. "Sugarcube, we need to have a little chat. Grandmother to granddaughter, Apple to Apple."

"Guess that's our cue to go our separate ways," Goldie Delicious spoke up, turning to Applesauce and Apple Rose. "Until next time then." And the remaining founding Gold Horseshoe Gals departed without fanfare, leaving Granny Smith, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack alone at the balloon port.

Rainbow exited the scene but a moment later. "I should probably head back to Wonderbolts HQ and brag about my experience. At least now they can't say I'm not really a Wonderbolt," She spoke in a tone that just barely covered her desire to be as far away from a potentially awkward scene as possible. "Wonder what we'll have to consider as a new rite of passage now that the coaster's closing." And with a flap of her wings, the cyan coated speedster was gone.

* * *

Now alone with her granddaughter, Granny Smith was quick to declare. "Let's get back to the farm, sugarcube. Then we can settle down for our little talk."

Applejack, for her part, said nothing. She knew from experience that whenever Granny Smith got like this, she was anything but pleased. But why was she mad with Applejack? She was the one who had established the guidelines for the pony responsible for chaperoning the gals on their trips. And they'd been following those guidelines on trip after trip without fuss. What could be different this time?

The mare didn't have long to wait for answers. Pretty soon, she was back on the familiar grounds of Sweet Apple Acres. The setting sun casting a brilliant orange glow over the vast farmland. More than likely, Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh were already asleep, or just about ready to go to bed. So that would mean Applejack and Granny Smith would have the entire farmhouse all to themselves.

And once firmly inside the aforementioned building, Granny Smith motioned for her granddaughter to join her in the living room so the elderly earth pony could rest in her favorite rocking chair. A trip to and from Las Pegasus sure took its toll after the fact.

Keeping her eyes fixated on her granddaughter, Granny Smith soon cleared her throat and began. "Rainbow Dash told us about those guidelines you gave her. About how we're supposed to take naps, eat soft food, and not get excited."

Applejack groaned. "Don't tell me, she didn't listen to any of the rules and you gals ran amok."

Granny Smith shook her head. "No, sugarcube, she followed every last one of your rules to the letter. And that's the problem. Followin' 'em kept ruinin' all the fun for me and the other Gold Horseshoe Gals."

"Granny, you know I made those rules to keep you and the others safe," Applejack sighed, adjusting her hat a bit. "You're not as young as you used to be, and if you're not careful and don't take it easy, you're gonna get hurt. I'd never live with myself if that happened."

But Granny Smith just looked at Applejack with an expression that indicated she wasn't persuaded in the slightest by what Applejack had to say. "I appreciate the thought, Applejack. But you really don't need to worry yourself, that's my department. All you're gonna accomplish by worryin' so much is givin' yourself wrinkles far sooner than me or any of the gals got 'em. It ain't healthy."

"Okay, okay, so maybe I got a bit overprotective," Applejack confessed. "I just want to be sure that when I'm not there, I don't have to worry that somethin' bad might happen to you. It's great that you wanna stay active in your twilight years and all, but sometimes you can forget that your body ain't meant for all those things you used to be able to do."

"I know my limits, sugarcube, and I ain't tryin' to overstep 'em," Granny Smith protested. "You gotta relax and let your mane down a little," Then she leaned back in her rocking chair as she recalled. "This ain't the first time I've heard about you gettin' so overprotective. Apple Bloom told me about what happened while Big Mac and I were away on the pie deliveries. 'Bout how you wouldn't let her help with the chores, and had to baby-proof everythin' so she wouldn't get hurt."

Applejack stared at the ground upon being reminded of that ordeal. It still embarrassed her to even think about it. "I ain't fond of that, Granny, so I try not to think about it too much. It's just... I really worry about Apple Bloom. It's in my nature as a big sister I guess."

"But it ain't right what you did," Granny scolded with another shake of her head. "And from what I hear, you did this at least twice more. When Apple Bloom mentioned to you 'bout the school house bein' haunted, you told her not to get involved. And when that werepony was goin' round and everypony thought it was a timberwolf, you told her to leave things to the big ponies. But both times, it was only when Apple Bloom got involved that the solution to the problem was found," She then rose from her rocking chair and commented. "I think I know why you do this, Applejack. It's cause of what happened with your folks."

* * *

A few tears started to form in Applejack's eyes, and she turned away from her granny so as not to let her see. She had to keep up that image of crying on the inside.

Granny reached out a green hoof to her granddaughter, gently pulling her close and turning her around so that Applejack could see she wasn't the only one tearing up. Granny Smith was also starting to cry a little. "I know you miss 'em, Applejack. I do too. Not a day goes by where I don't wish they were still here, alive and kickin'."

"It's just not fair!" Applejack sobbed. "Why'd they have to die?! They had a long life ahead of 'em still, and if it weren't for me they'd still be alive!"

"Don't say such things, sugarcube! You couldn't help what happened on that bridge!" Granny Smith firmly remarked. "Your parents knew the risks when they were helpin' your friend, they knew that bridge might not hold. But they put their lives on the line anyway, because it was the right thing to do! Help might not have come in time to save Rarity's life."

Applejack continued to sob. "But Rarity would've never been on that bridge if it weren't for me! And my folks never would've had to die if I'd only listened!" She was quick to add. "I don't want any other Apples to have to die or get hurt 'cause of me."

"And what do you think you're accomplishin' by bein' so overprotective?" Granny lightly inquired. "You think that's what your folks would want?"

"No," Applejack replied in a low, hurt tone of voice. "But..."

"But nothin', sugarcube," Granny declared, wiping away her tears. "It ain't gonna do you any good to dwell on the past like this. You saw what happened when I held onto that grudge with Grand Pear, and never told ya the truth about your grandfather."

Applejack protested. "But Granny, that was different."

Granny Smith corrected. "No it wasn't. I was hurt and upset by what happened on that night, but the more I dwelled on it the worse I became. I had to learn to let go of the past and come to terms. Your folks have been dead for some time now, it's time for you to move on."

That did it, Applejack burst into tears and sobbed loudly all over again, something she very rarely did. "But if I move on and stop focusin' on the past, I'll forget all about Ma and Pa!" She commented in between tears. "I don't wanna forget about 'em!"

"Nopony says you have to, sugarcube," Granny Smith spoke in a soothing, almost motherly tone of voice. "You'll still have all those happy memories of'em from when they were alive. But you gotta find the right way to honor their memory, by not dwellin' on how they died, but on what they'd want for you, for all of us. It's sweet that you care about your family and wanna protect 'em. But I promise you, bad things ain't gonna start happenin' the second you let down your hair," Pausing, the elderly earth pony then commented. "If anypony's got a right to be worried, it should be me."

Applejack stopped crying upon hearing that statement. Her mood changed to one of bewilderment. "What are ya talkin' 'bout, Granny?"

The elderly mare took a deep breath, pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts before she declared. "You're always gallivantin' off to Celestia knows where with your friends, and now you're even goin' beyond the borders of Equestria. Don't you think I ever worry, just a little, 'bout what might happen on your adventures?"

"Granny, I'm not some little filly. I can take care of myself you know." Applejack stubbornly snorted.

"I know you can, sugarcube, but I still worry anyway. It's in my nature," Granny Smith commented. "Yet you don't see me tryin' to hold you back, or keep you from goin'. And you don't see me tryin' to set rules to keep ya safe. Apple Bloom and I shouldn't be any different."

At last, Granny Smith's argument broke through Applejack's stubborn head, and realization struck her head on. "Oh Granny Smith, I can't believe I was so foolish. What was I thinkin' tryin' to keep you and the gals on such a tight leash?" Hanging her head in shame she then remarked with a sigh. "I'm such a silly pony."

"That you are, Applejack. But your family loves ya for it, and so do I," Granny declared, embracing her granddaughter in a big hug. "I'm sorry ya had to learn this truth the hard way. I really meant to have this little chat with you a lot sooner."

"I always wondered why Big Mac never seemed to have a problem supervisin' you all," Applejack pondered. "I should've figured he'd know my rules were silly and just disregard 'em every time he went with you."

Granny Smith nodded. "But he ain't much of a dancer, and he's not much of a roller coaster fan. He always preferred the games and magic shows."

Applejack chuckled. "No wonder he's always slinkin' off with apples to visit Sugar Belle. I'm just wonderin' when he's gonna work up the courage to tell us about her," She added in a teasing tone of voice. "I won't be too jealous of her. After all, it's gonna be my job to tell all the embarrassin' stories 'bout him." And she and Granny Smith shared a good, hearty laugh.

* * *

"Ya see now, Applejack?" Granny Smith commented. "There's no need to worry yourself silly all the time. Just enjoy the time you've got with your family, and cherish all the happy memories you make. 'Cause those memories will last a lifetime."

Applejack laughed and nodded. "I might just have to tag along with the Gold Horseshoe Gals the next time you go to Las Pegasus. Sounds like you all but paint the town."

Granny Smith just winked. "Funny you should mention that, Applejack. 'Cause there's this one time we actually _did_."

Applejack's eyes grew wide upon hearing such a statement! "What?! No way!"

Granny giggled, sitting back down in her rocking chair. "Oh believe me, it's one of many memories I don't think I'll ever forget. Same goes for Big Macintosh. It all started back when he first started chaperonin' us on our trips to Las Pegasus."


End file.
